Rouge the Bat vs. Sly Cooper
Which thieving animal is the better thief? Who do you think will win? Rouge the Bat Sly Cooper Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was late in the night. Guards were patrolling around the front yard of a museum, unbeknownst to those hiding in the darkness. Overhead, a raccoon shaped shadow zipped across the power lines over to the museum's rooftop. This shadow, of course, belonged to master thief Sly Cooper. He carefully popped open one of the windows on top and descended into the museum. Upon entering, he snuck to one of the display cases. Inside was a red gem. Sly carefully fiddled with the lock, and then removed the case. He carefully snatched up the gem and began to pocket it, only to hear someone creep up behind him. He turned around, and spotted a surprising sight. Behind him was a strangely curvy bat wearing a skintight suit, a heart shaped chest plate, and long white boots. She was wearing a flirtatious expression as she sauntered towards the raccoon thief. Of course, Sly had encountered Rouge the Bat. She gave the thief a once over, stopping to focus on the gem. "Well, well, well," Rouge started. "I wasn't expectin' to see another model thief tonight." Sly grinned and tipped his hat. "Neither I, ma'am," he replied. "Now, why don't we get out of here and... get to know each other better~" "As nice an idea that is, I'm already taken." He started to pocket the gem. "...Very well. In that case, I believe you have something of mine," she motioned towards the gem. "We could talk this over like adults, maybe make an exchange~" Sly shook his head. "Sorry, finders keepers." He put the gem into the pouch on his thigh. He turned his head back towards Rouge, just in time to see Rouge's boot heading straight for his face. He quickly brought up his cane and blocked the attack, Rouge back-flipping off of his weapon afterwards. "Very well, I guess I'll have to take it by force," Rouge said, keeping up her same flirtatious tone. Sly crouched down and readied his cane, ready to fight back against Rouge. Steal the competition! Sly and Rouge ran at each other. Sly went for a horizontal swing, only for Rouge to graciously lean backwards, narrowly dodging the swing. She quickly followed up the opening by kicking Sly in the gut. He stumbled back from the hit, and Rouge quickly followed up with a kick to his cheek. However, Sly reached up and stopped Rouge's leg. He tossed it to the side, knocking the bat off balance. Sly quickly followed up with a hard swipe to her face. She stumbled back in pain, and Sly tried to slam his cane down on top of her, but she sidestepped easily. She swung her leg at him, but he managed to backstep from the attack. He thrust his cane forth, slamming the end of it into her gut. She stumbled backwards. He tried to swipe at her again, but she backflipped away. Sly quickly pursued her. She leapt, hiding behind a display case. Sly ran to the side, only to see nobody where Rouge was. Sly decided to follow suit and hide into the shadows. He hid behind a display case, and waited for any sign of the bat thief. Little did he know that she actually ascended to the ceiling. She flew so fast, he didn't even see her glide upwards and hide in the rafters. She carefully strode across the rafters, keeping an eye on the hiding raccoon. While he was hiding, she leapt from the rafter and was poised to strike the thief with her foot. Sly didn't even have time to look when he was struck in the side of the head. He tumbled over. He got up, and swung down on Rouge's head. She clutched her head and stumbled backwards in pain, and Sly, instead of attacking, decided to hide back to the shadows. Rouge recovered, and immediately turned towards Sly, only to realize he disappeared. She flew to the rafters again, and scouted out for the thief. This time, Sly saw just where she went. He made sue to hide away from her, keeping out of her sight. Rouge, meanwhile, was wandering through the rafters to try and find Sly. When Rouge missed him, he decided to stealthily climb onto the rafters. He managed to get on top of Rouge, undetected. With a leap and a spin, he expertly landed onto the rafter, and ran after Rouge. With the element of surprise, Sly smacked Rouge in the back of the head, flinging her away. Before she could fall all the way, she went into a glide. She grabbed a pillar and expertly climbed up it and back onto the rafters. Meanwhile, Sly was trying to get up to the window he entered from, trying to run off. Rouge, however, wouldn't let that happen. Sly leapt for the window, but, mid air, Rouge glided towards him and tackled him out of the air. The two tumbled, and slammed into a display case. With that, the alarm started to sound. Sly and Rouge turned their attention to the doors and windows that got covered up with iron bars. They heard the guards approaching, and leapt away from each other to hide out somewhere. Ten guards poured through a door only they had access to, and spilled into the exhibit, noticing that the gem was missing. Sly let out a sigh of relief, thankful he was in hiding. He checked his pouch for the gem, only to realize it was opened already. And the gem was missing. He scanned the area for the bat, and spotted a glitter in the dark. Looking closer, he saw Rouge flash him the gem, a triumphant smirk on her face. She pocketed the gem, pried open an air vent, and crawled through. Sly felt like applauding Rouge. Not only did she expertly pickpocket him, but she had the gall to taunt the master thief before making her escape. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to applaud. Plus, he needed to get the last laugh before Rouge could escape. He climbed up a pillar and leapt to a rail before making his way across the gallery and to the air vent Rouge escaped through. He entered it and then realized something: how would he know where she escaped to? He listened for any noise, and followed. Meanwhile, Rouge made it to the courtyard. She pushed a vent open and leapt onto the ground. There were plenty of guards frantically searching around the courtyard, but they shouldn't be that much of a problem. She walked to a thick bush with a confident stride. However, she heard something land behind her. She turned around, and, of course, the raccoon was behind her. He tried to sprint at her, but she gracefully back flipped over a hedge. Sly dove through the hedge to try and tackle her, but she anticipated it, sidestepping the attack. While Sly was attacking, Rouge drove her foot forward, driving it into his ribs and sending him tumbling away. He quickly sprang back to his feet, and saw Rouge quickly approaching him. Rouge tried to kick him again, but he sidestepped, and smacked at her midsection. While she was recovering, Sly swung at her head, dazing her a little upon contact. She stumbled forward, grasping the newly sore part of he head. Sly tried to hit her with an overhead strike, but she managed to sidestep the attack. She struck Sly with a roundhouse kick in the ribs. Sly stumbled backwards, clutching his ribs. Rouge leapt up and kicked him in the face, causing him to tumble onto his back. Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495 Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights